Tigerheart
"Hello Tigerheart!" Dovewing purred as she greeted her mate. "Hello Dovewing!" Tigerheart purred and he smiled that smile that made Dovewing want to melt into his arms. Ever since Tigerheart had joined Thunderclan things had been so much more simple. He joined as soon as he heard his mate was going to have kits, he was so happy when he heard. Dovewing was scared at first because she thought she would have to face this alone, but as soon as she told Tigerheart, he said he would join Thunderclan for her, and their kits any day. When he joined not many cats liked him, but now Dustpelt, Spiderleg, and Brambleclaw were his best friends. Tigerheart asked her if she wanted to go hunting, but she did feel up to it. "Sorry but I don't really feel like it, these kits are wearing me out!" She said then looked at her swollen belly. "How much longer did Jayfether say they would be" Tigerheart asked happily. "Any day now" Jayfeather said as he padded towards them. He didn't want them to know that he had been secretly spying on them. "Dovewing come into my den so I can give you a check up" Jayfeather added "I want to make sure the kits come safely" "Okay" Dovewing said, and as she started to pad away Tigerheart said "I'll miss you" The warmth of love spread over Dovewing, she giggled and said "I'll miss you too!" Jayfeather sighed, and Dovewing snapped "What's wrong with you!" "Nothing" Jayfeather mumbled. "Okay lets check on those kits" "Wow your belly is big!" Jayfeather said shocked "Wow thanks Jayfether!" They both chuckled! "I think they might come today!" Jayfeather said excitedly. "Really let me go and tell Tigerheart!" She all but screamed! She dashed out into the clearing and asked her sister if she had seen Tigerheart. "No" Ivypool snapped. "Ummm okay, um never mind I see him over there." Dovewing said confused. She rushed over to Tigerheart and started telling him the great news. Tigerheart was suddenly very happy, they twined tails, and touched noses. Ivypool snorted and walked away, and Jayfeather wondered why. He knew it was wrong but that night he walked into Ivypool's dreams to see what was going on. Ivypool was sitting alone in blackness, mumbling to herself "Why doesn't Tigerheart love me?" "Oh thats why!" Jayfeather said knowingly. He left after that, because of Tigerheart shaking him. "Wha.." "Dovewing is having her kits!" Tigerheart yelled! "Ohhh" Jayfeather said and jumped to his paws. He rushed over to the nursery and saw the panting Dovewing. He rushed over to her but she had already had the kits. "Awww they are the cutest things" Tigerheart said. "Good job Dovewing they look very heathy" Jayfeather said. Dovewing curled around them and they started suckling. "Two she-cats and one tom" Tigerheart purred! "What are their names?" "The creamy honey she-cat is Blazekit, the silver tabby she-cat is Bristlekit, and the flame colored tom will be named Flamekit in honor of Flametail. "Yeaaa for you." Ivypool said. "What is wrong with you Ivypool" asked Tigerheart "You should be happy for your sister" "Yeah i should.... and Ivypool padded into the darkness. More to come!